


Cloudy

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [68]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Literal raincloud, Pranks, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 2nd: Cloudy - 200 words - Character has a very literal personal raincloud today.
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 11





	Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the return from Namek

Piccolo growled to himself as he curled tighter into his meditative position. Gentle rain pattered off the top of his turban and the broad mantles of his cape. As he grew more annoyed the rain increased, fat droplets running down his face and soaking his purple gi.

“Piccolo?”

His eyes opened and he glared instinctively towards the voice. Gohan, now used to this greeting, simply waved and smiled uncertainly. Seeing the boy, Piccolo softened slightly and the rain eased off.

“What do you want, Gohan?”

“Uh…is that..?”

Piccolo glanced upwards. The small dark raincloud hovering above his head rewarded him with a flurry of drops directly into his eyes. He cursed in Namekian and a tiny lightning bolt flickered.

“Kami’s drunk again,” Piccolo said shortly, wiping water from his eyes. “He thinks this is hilarious.”

 _I’m not drunk!_ Kami said indignantly in his mind.

“Shut up, old man,” Piccolo said aloud, and glared at Gohan as the boy started to laugh hysterically. “I can’t help with your homework today, Gohan. I’ll get the pages wet." 

“Sure thing, Piccolo.” Gohan wiped a tear away and grinned. “I’ll just sit here for a bit, if you don’t mind. This is pretty great.”


End file.
